


The Land of Elma

by yousix6



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yousix6/pseuds/yousix6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis is pulled into a new world full of chaos, blood and maybe a bit of romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Land of Elma

Wind blew over the land. The strong tendrils of air feeding the rampant fires that threatened to consume everything. The air was filled with the smell of smoke and death. A woman ran through the burning village, a small child in her arms. Soldiers in pitch black armor chased them, demanding them to stop. The woman came to a small clearing. There stood a large, old tree. The woman placed the child at the base of the tree. She kissed the child on the forehead, and began to chant. The air around them glowed, and wrapped around the sleeping baby. The light lifted up the child, and carried her to a different world. The woman smiled through her tears as the soldiers burst into the clearing. She knew her death would come to her, but she had saved her child. A soldier approached her warily, raising his sword. Time seemed to slow as the sword strike went through her vulnerable body.

18 years later

“Wake up ya scallywag!” was yelled in Laura Hollis’ ear. Laura fell out of the bed in surprise, landing painfully on her shoulder. She looked up to see Lafontaine standing above her. Laf was doubled over in laughter, their crazy red hair sticking straight up.

“Very funny Laf,” Laura muttered as she rubbed her shoulder. Lafontaine offered her their hand, helping her stand.

Laf grinned at her. “Hey, you can’t really blame me. You did tell me to wake you up early today. It’s not my fault you could sleep through an atomic blast,” They said, quirking an eyebrow, “You’re lucky I didn’t decide to pull out the bucket of ice cold water.” Laura grumbled and ran a hand through her hair. It was going to be a long day. She decided to go take a shower before Lafontaine could torture her any further.

Laura stepped into the spray warm water, letting it run over her groggy body. She was grateful that Laf had the patience to wake her up every morning, but the eccentric red head could really go overboard sometimes. She smiled to herself as she remembered the first time her best friend had tried to wake her up. They had shaken her, yelled in her ear and finally dumped a bucket of water on her. They both had ended up late to class, which had prompted Lafontaine into using more unusual ways to wake her up. These techniques included but were not limited to: Yelling in her ear, putting frozen marbles in her bed, playing music in her ear, pulling her out of bed and Laf’s personal favorite: jumping on her.

Laura got out of the shower and looked in the mirror. It was a monday, so she had the morning shift at the diner. Between her life as a full time college student and her part time job, Laura rarely had free time anymore. After putting on some clothes Laura headed to the kitchen to check on Laf. Her eccentric best friend was an amazing scientist, but their cooking could definitely use some work. Sure enough, Laura arrived in the kitchen just in time for the fire alarm to start going off. Lafontaine was standing in front of the stove, flower covering their scarlet hair. They gave Laura a sheepish smile. Laura just rolled her eyes and helped them get the flower out their hair. After getting the kitchen cleaned up, Laura left for her shift at the local diner. She was already going to be late is it was. She arrived at the diner to find her manager wiping down the counters.

“Sorry I'm late Betty, I-,” Laura started but the blonde woman cut her off.

“Overslept, shower wasn't working, caught a cold and got run over?” Betty asked with a smirk. Laura laughed.

“Choose whatever one you want,” Laura said as she grabbed her notepad. 

“I think I'll go with overslept. I need you clean and healthy, after all,” Betty winked. Laura smiled and walked over to her section of booths.

Sitting in one of the booths was a young woman with long, scarlet hair. She was drawing in curved, graceful strokes in a sketchbook. She was so preoccupied with her drawing that she didn't notice Laura when she approached to take her order.   
Laura looked at the drawing, and felt like she'd seen it before. It was a picture of the sun, with it’s tendrils of light extending from it in an almost hypnotic pattern. In the center was a sword with a jeweled hilt. Laura frowned as she tried to recall where she'd seen that picture before. She shook her head and gathered her thoughts before talking to the young woman.

“That's a beautiful picture,” Laura said. 

The young woman looked up from her drawing. “Do you make a habit of sneaking upon people?”

Laura shrugged. “Depends on the day. May I take your order...?”

“Danny. And yes, I’d like some coffee please.” Laura wrote down her order and retreated to the kitchen. Laura walked towards Danny, steaming coffee in her hands. 

“Would you like anything else?” Laura asked Danny as she set the bitter liquid in front of her.

“Hmm..” she mumbled while looking at the menu. “How about some cake?”

“Sure thing. It’ll be out in a jiffy,” Laura gave Danny one of her signature smiles before going to retrieve the desert. 

Laura grabbed the chocolate cake. She was almost to Danny when her left foot tripped over the right, causing her to fall. The cake flew out of her hands and right into Danny’s steaming coffee.   
Laura gasped in horror as she realized the coffee had splashed everywhere.

“I’m so, so sorry! Are you ok? Here, let me clean that up,” Laura gushed out, grabbing napkins. To her surprise, Danny burst out laughing. Her infectious laugh filled the room.

“It’s alright,” Danny said as her giggling diminished. Laura continued to dab her ruined shirt, hoping to get out the stains. Danny waved her off.

“It’s fine. I’ll clean it when I get home. Or burn it. Whichever comes first,” Danny smiles. Laura nods, eyes still apologetic. She wipes up the table as best she could before getting Danny a new cup of coffee.

“So what brings you here? I haven't seen you around before,” Laura asked while cleaning the booth adjacent to Danny. Danny looked up from her drawing and stared at Laura with unreadable eyes. 

“I'm looking for someone,” she stated.

“Have you found them yet?” Laura asked. 

“You sure are a curious one,” Danny drawled.

Laura smiled at Danny. “I guess you could say that.”

“To answer your question, yes, I think I found them,” Danny said as she stood up to leave. She paid Laura, giving a generous tip.

“See you around,” she smiled as she walked past. Another customer called for Laura’s attention. She sighed and went back to work.

After she got home from class, Laura walked home. She hung her jacket on the hook as she walked into the apartment she and Laf shared. She found Lafontaine sprawled out on the couch, snoring quietly. Laura grabbed a blanket and pulled it over Lafontaine. Laura pulled some leftovers out of the fridge to have for dinner.

She looked fondly at Lafontaine’s sleeping form. Laura and Laf had been friends for a long time. One thing that most people didn't know about Laura was that she was an orphan. She had been found abandoned on the side of a highway. Laura was sent from foster home to foster home. She met Laf her freshman year of high school. Lafontaine was a junior, and they bonded over their hatred of school. After graduating, Laura moved in with Laf and here they were. 

Once finished her homework, Laura retired to bed. As she fell asleep, she couldn't help thinking about the strange but beautiful raven haired woman she had met earlier that day.

The rest of the week passed in a flash. Laura saw Danny every morning at the diner. The woman claimed she was there on vacation, but Laura had no idea why she’d visit such a small town. But she enjoyed talking to Danny, so she didn’t question it. When Laura left the diner on Wednesday, she felt as if she was being watched. She pulled her jacket tighter around herself, trying to dislodge the eery feeling. On Friday night, she and Lafontaine decided to go out to eat. It had been a long week, and they both needed to let off some steam. Throughout the entire evening, Laura still felt as if she was being followed. 

While walking home, they passed through a dark section of an alley. That's when they heard footsteps behind them. Two men in dark clothes appeared in front of them. Laura turned to go the other way only to find that they were surrounded. Laf gave her a look, nodding towards the men. 

“What do you want,” Laura squeaked. She’d meant to sound brave, but her throat was dry from the panic that was setting in.

“Come with us. The queen requests your presence,” One of the men said. When she didn’t move he walked towards her.

“We don’t want to hurt you but we will if you don’t listen,” the man said as he gripped her forearm tightly. Laura pulled her arm away and ran, Lafontaine hot on her heels. The man sighed before running after them. He tackled Laura to the ground, pinning her arms above her head. He brought his arm up to punch her. Laura flinched, but nothing happened. A vine had lifted the man off of her and was holding him in the air. She looked over to see none other than Danny. She was… controlling some sort of plant?

“Danny? What's going on?” Laura asked.

“Laura, we need to leave. Now. More people are on their way.”

“Wait, what? What do you mean? And who are you?” Lafontaine asked. Danny shook her head. 

“We don't have time for questions. Come with me if you want to live,” Danny yelled. The man from before struggled in the green tendrils. His eyes widened when he saw Danny.

“You! When she hears about this, she won’t show mercy. You know what will happen,” he screamed. Danny just shook her head.

“Yes, but I also know what will happen if I don’t intervene,” Danny looked as if she’d kill him. He gulped in fear when those dark brown eyes stared him down.

Laura could scarcely understand what happened next. Danny started chanting, and light surrounded her. She screamed Lafontaine’s name as she watched them get sucked away from her. Everything went black.

\---  
She awoke slowly. First only her mind was awake. She could hear a crackling fire nearby, but she couldn’t find the energy to open her eyes. When she finally pried her eyes open, she instantly regretted it. The light was blinding. She groaned and rolled over. She slowly opened her eyes, cautiously observing her surroundings. She was in a room that contained a fireplace and a couple of beds. In the bed across from her Lafontaine was sleeping quietly. Laura got out of the bed and attempted to walk to their side.

“Laf. Hey, Lafontaine. Wake up!” Laura pleaded. Lafontaine groaned slightly, making Laura shake them harder.

“Mmm… Wah? Laura? Where the heck are we?!” they demanded, shooting out of the bed. Laura shook her head, motioning for Laf to stay quiet. She could hear voices from outside the door.

“...but why did you bring her here, Danny? This was incredibly risky, even for you,” said a shrill voice.

“That’s the thing Perry. I didn’t have a choice. The queen found her location, I had no option but to bring her here,” Laura heard a thumping noise, which she assumed was them getting closer to the door. Laura stared at Lafontaine, eyes as wide as saucers. The door opened slowly, a woman with red, curly hair sticking her head in. She smiled when she saw they were awake. Danny was close behind her.

“Laura, good to see you're awake,” Danny smiled as she approached. Laura scooted away from her. A flash of hurt went through Danny's eyes, but was gone as soon as it came.

“Danny? Where are we?” Laura asked. She put her arms around Laf as she spoke. Danny sighed, and sat down next to Laura. 

“You're in Elma,” said the woman- Perry- like it was obvious. 

Lafontaine rolled their eyes. “Yes, that tells us a lot. I think the question she meant to ask was how we got here.”

“I brought you here. I had no choice,” Danny mumbled. She ran a hand through her hair, wondering how to explain.

A sudden crash brought Danny from her thoughts. “Lola Perry, open up! This is the local soldier brigade. You are suspected to be harboring known fugitives,” a loud, masculine voice yelled from the front of the house.

“Shit,” Danny mumbled, “Look guys, I promise I’ll explain everything later. But right now, we need to get out of here.” Laura looked at Lafontaine, who nodded in agreement.

“Ok, but I expect a full explanation later,” Laura stood up. Soldiers crashed into the room. 

“The Queen has requested your capture. Please, come with us. Do not resist,” one of the soldiers pleaded. Danny jumped into action, jumping on the captain. Everything was happening so fast that Laura couldn’t understand what was happening. 

“Ave horad!” Perry yelled. A beam of light shot out of her hands. It shot through several guards, knocking them from their feet. “Come on!”

Laura ran to follow Perry out of the room. Danny wrestled another guard to the ground, then ran after them. Lafontaine was halfway out the door when they tripped. Strong arms grabbed them, pushing them to the ground.

“Lafontaine!” Laura yelled. Lafontaine shook their head.

“Run Laura! I’ll be fine!” they struggled in their captures arms. Danny picked Laura up and slung her over her shoulder. Laura pounded Danny’s back, yelling for Lafontaine. They ran into the woods. Laura continued screaming. Soldiers threw rocks at them. One hit Laura in the head, and she felt the world go black.

-The Royal Palace-

Queen Lilita was furious. She had worked hard for the sake of this country, and now a band of rebellious kids were threatening to destroy everything she had created. She had to nip this rebellion in the bud. She knew just who she needed to send.

“Carmilla! Come here!” she shrieked. Her beautiful daughter entered the throne room. Carmilla kneeled a few feet from her mother, her raven hair landing just above her mid-back.

“Yes mother?” Carmilla asked. Her mother smiled at her daughter’s obedience. It had been hard earned, after all. 

“I have a mission for you. It’s pertaining to the matter we discussed last night,” Lilita stood from her throne and ran a hand through her daughter’s curly locks.

“Yes mother. I will obey,” Carmilla tensed slightly under her mother’s touch.

“You, my dear, are a diamond. I have no doubt you will succeed,” she cooed in Carmilla’s ear, “Make sure to find the girl. You know what will happen if you don't.”

Carmilla grimaced at the implied threat. She knew first hand what pain her mother was capable of inflicting. She nodded her head, carefully pulling away from her mother's skeletal hands.

“I will prepare the horses, mother,” Carmilla stood from her position and bowed to her mother. As she left the room she knew what she had to do. She would find the girl or be punished with a fate worse than death. The girl had to die.

\---

Laura opened her eyes to see the darkened sky. She wondered briefly how many times she was going to pass out in a single day. She shot up, panicking. Laf. Lafontaine had been taken. She needed to find them. Laura made it halfway to her feet before the world began to spin. She felt nauseous. Strong arms wrapped around her, whispering words that were lost in the haze. Darkness once again overtook her. Danny observed the unconscious girl in her arms. She felt a pang of guilt over what she had pulled Laura into. She gently laid Laura on the makeshift bed of leaves. The bushes behind her rustled. Drawing her sword, she stalked towards the sound. Perry came crashing through the green, panic covering her face.

“Perry? What’s wrong?” Danny scanned the surroundings, searching for danger. Perry gasped for breath, shaken by what she had seen.

“Danny! Thanks goodness. I saw… I saw…” Perry blubbered.

“What?! What did you see?” Danny looked Perry over for injuries.

“I saw a cat! It was huge and had black fur and,” Perry rushed out, her voice becoming higher and higher, “when I tried to run away, it kept following me! I cast a fire spell on it, but it was able to deflect it! Then it told me that it wasn’t nice to attack defenseless animals! It talked Danny!”

Danny stared at her friend. “What are you looking at?! It really happened!” Perry muttered. Danny burst out laughing.

“Ok Perr, I think you need some sleep. It’s been a long day,” Danny said between gasps of breath. Perry turned around with a huff and walked over to check on Laura. What they weren't aware of was the glimmering eyes that watched their every move.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave kudos and a comment. My tumblr is yousix6.tumblr.com if you want to say hi.


End file.
